


How much is that doggy in the window?

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They buy a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants a dog, Louis really wants Harry to be happy, so they buy a dog. Inspiration from Louis and Harry actually buying a dog together called Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much is that doggy in the window?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Louis and Harry for buying a dog so I had an inspiration for this fic  
> I would also like to thank my bestie Beatrice for putting an end to my writers block and giving me a list of one shots I could write about, so the first one is about Bruce

Harry was content with his life. He had a wonderful family, great friends, a fantastic career and a gorgeous boyfriend. But a part of him was empty. He felt there was something missing, something that needed to fill the pit of emptiness. He realises he must have been staring into space for too long, because Louis lightly taps him on the cheek and tells him to snap out of whatever he is daydreaming about.  
"Harry? Harry! Haz! What are you doing? Stop daydreaming about me and snap out of it! It's creepy when you're just staring up at the ceiling not speaking"   
"Sorry, I was just reflecting on life, you know?"   
Louis gave him a look of fond. He loves Harry, he really does, but sometimes his boyfriend is such an idiot.  
"Well? Care to share these reflections?" He chuckles.  
"I was just thinking, I feel like something is missing from my life"   
Louis' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and curiosity.  
"Like what love?" Louis put his hand on his knee cap and squeezed it.  
"I don't know, I mean I have a great career, great friends and family... I don't know what could be missing. I just feel... Incomplete, I guess"   
"But you have me! Your not-so-perfect amazing boyfriend!" Louis pouts.  
"Hey! You ARE perfect. You mean the absolute world" Harry kissed his temple and snuggles into him. They're currently lying in bed, watching some boring nature documentary.  
"You're such a sap, you know" Louis whispered, but Harry could tell he loved it from the stupid grin plastered across his face that he was trying to hide under his forearm.

Harry decided to focus on the documentary. There is a farmer, herding a bunch of fluffy white sheep into a pen and discussing what it's like to work in a field. Not very interesting at all. But then something catches Harry's eye. The farmer has a dog running around next to him, and it's not a sheepdog like you'd expect. It was a cockapoo. It was brown and fluffy and small and it was the cutest dog Harry has ever seen. Then something clicked within his brain. The thing missing from his life, was a dog. 

"Louis? Lou?" Harry was poking Louis in the side, making him giggle, but then he soon came to realise Louis had actually fallen asleep, his eyes barely open, yawning contently and stretching as he turned around to give his boyfriend a sleepy grin.  
"Yes, Harold? What could be so important you had to awake me from my beauty sleep?"  
"It's 10pm, Lou. It's too early to sleep"   
"What if I'm tired and this documentary is so boring it made me fall asleep?"   
Louis was so stubborn sometimes, he would protest like a six year old child.  
"I want us to get a dog."  
"What?" Louis suddenly was wide awake.  
"That's what's missing from my life, we need a dog Lou, as soon as possible"   
Louis laughed. "We do not need a dog, Harry. No"   
"But Lou-weeeeeeeeee" Harry whined as he pouted like a small child, he is going to have Louis agree with him. He will have Louis wrapped around his little finger one day.  
"Why have you suddenly decided we need a dog of all things?"   
"The man on the documentary had a cockapoo and I want one, please"   
"Harry, you only want a cockapoo because it had the word cock in it"   
Harry scoffed. Why was Louis so against the idea of getting a dog?  
"Why can't we have one?"   
"Because, Harold. Dogs need a lot of looking after. You need to toilet train them, make a lot of fuss of them, walk them, feed them, clean them, take them to the vets, play with them. They are just as much work as a child"   
"So you're saying you don't want us to have children?" Harry was offended.  
"No no, of course I want us to have a family one day Harry, just... Not now, yeah? I can barely look after myself, let alone a child or a pet"   
"What about a goldfish?"   
Louis chuckled. "Why do you want a pet so bad? Am I not good enough for you?"   
"No of course you are. I just think it would be nice,you know?"   
"Fine, we can get a goldfish. All you do with them is watch them swim around and you feed and clean them every now and then. We can nip to the pet store tomorrow afternoon since we have a day off work if you'd like? But no funny business"   
Harry jumped on top of Louis and kissed him hard on the mouth and grinned at him.   
"Thank you baby, I love you so much! No funny business, I promise"   
"You're such a child Harry" Louis laughed but grinned up at him with fond in his eyes.

They went to sleep after that, cuddled up with each other. Little did Louis know that Harry would persuade him to buy a dog instead. Harry had Louis wrapped around his little finger after all. He will come round, he loves him after all.

 

**********

 

Tomorrow afternoon, Harry and Louis arrived at the local petstore. Harry was jumping up and down excitedly, like a small child in a sweet shop. Louis acted like he wasn't interested, but Harry could tell he was excited about his 'goldfish' himself.  
Louis started chatting away to one of the workers. Liam, his name is. Louis was asking about the different types of fish and how often you have to actually care for them, when Liam started talking about his dog. He said he is from Wolverhampton originally, but moved to London when he was about eighteen to study music engineering at university. He said he works at the petstore part time to pay for his studies, and he has a dog himself, called Loki. He then starts talking to Louis about dogs and how much he loves dogs. Louis rolls his eyes.   
Harry, meanwhile was far away from the fish section they had originally come to look at and had brought himself to the kennels where the puppies were happily munching away on biscuits. There were a mixture of different breeds, ranging from Labradors to Chihuahuas, but only one dog caught Harry's eye.   
It was smaller than all the other puppies, and was quite timid, being pushed out by the others and deprived slightly of lunch. It was a light gingery brown colour, and was long haired and fluffy so you couldn't see it's eyes.   
Harry read the sign on the kennel. 'Puppies for sale. £300 each. Different breeds. Labradors, two chocolate girls and one golden boy. Three chihuahuas, all boys of the same yellow cream colour. And one cockapoo, also a boy, gingery brown. Looking for good homes as soon as possible.   
Harry was in love. He screamed internally so Louis didn't hear him, he was still talking to Liam the petstore worker. Harry whispered to the dog to come towards him so he could pet it, before a man with short brown hair and brown eyes was behind him, which he realised was in fact, Liam.   
"Do you want to hold him?" Liam asked and Harry's eyes lit up immediately.  
"Yes please, if I could, that would be lovely"   
Liam grabbed his keys and unlocked the kennel, before slowly and carefully picking up the tiny little pup and handing him gently over to Harry.   
Harry held him in his arms like he was cradling a baby, talking and babbling to the dog in a stupid voice and kissing and cuddling and stroking it. He heard a cough.  
Harry almost dropped the dog, he forgot Louis was here to. However louis didn't seem mad, he seemed happy, almost. He had fond in his eyes and he was smiling so wide his dimples were showing and his eyes were crinkling at the sides.  
Harry held the pup out to his boyfriend to hold, and Louis gently scooped him into his arms.  
"Can we keep him, please? He's perfect" Harry grinned. Louis wasn't paying attention as he was too busy fussing over the dog in his arms, Harry's got him right where he wants him.  
"Yeah, I want to take him home with us, he's ours" Louis smiled.  
Harry grinned like he was staring at the sun. 

 

***************

 

Louis and Harry searched around the store with the help of Liam for a few essentials. Food, water, bowls, bed, lead, collar, toys. Even signed up with the petstore vet so that the dog could have health visits and injections. Louis insisted on paying for the dog, much to Harry's annoyance, so Harry payed for all of the stuff they bought for the dog itself. They carried the new addition to the family to the car and plopped it into the back seat and drove back to their home, which was ten minutes away.

The dog settled in almost immediately. It was running and jumping around, exploring it's environment whilst Harry and Louis sorted out all the stuff they'd bought for him. 

 

Later that night, when Louis and Harry had got into bed, they were joined by a small furry animal. The dog ended up sleeping on the end of the bed, and neither of them minded. It was like having a new born baby, and Harry knew that now the emptiness of his life had since been fulfilled. 

"So what should we call him?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know, something manly, like Frank" Louis requested.  
"We are not calling him Frank. He is a small fluffy dog, he's not manly. Call him Prince or Teddy or something, something cute"   
"We aren't naming him something soppy"   
They sat for half an hour, bouncing names off of each other until finally they agreed on one.  
"What about Bruce?" Louis requested.  
Harry considered it. It wasn't too manly, wasn't too soppy. It was perfect, it suited him.  
"Yeah, I like that name. Bruce, Bruce Styles"   
"You mean Bruce Tomlinson, surely Harold"   
"But he's my baby, my idea"   
"And you're my baby, so he is a Tomlinson"   
"No, he was my idea so he is a Styles"   
"What about Stylinson instead"   
"Bruce Stylinson. Dog/son of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, perfect"   
Louis leaned up to turn the light on and grabbed his phone. He called Bruce over towards them and snapped a picture of the new addition. He snapped a few more of Bruce before snapping some of the three of them cuddled up in bed together.   
"Maybe you were right after all. We did have something missing, it was him"   
"I have you wrapped around my little finger baby"   
"I know, I'd do anything for my Harold, it's because I love you so much"   
"Aww, I love you too, boo"   
And Louis and Harry kissed after that, for quite a long time, before they got rudely interrupted by a small fluffy animal licking their faces. They both giggled, they didn't mind at all. Having Bruce was like having a child, almost like he was preparing them for the future family life together, and they were all happy as Larry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, sorry if it's not perfect it's late at night on my last day off and I'm rushing to get this done x


End file.
